1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal food and water holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new animal food and water holding device for simultaneously holding and transporting both animal food, such as dog food, and water for an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal food and water holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,464 describes a device having a pair of hinged containers which may be used for holding food and water for a pet animal. Another type of animal food and water holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,580 including a housing having two compartments therein wherein one of the compartments may be used for holding pet food and the other may be used for holing water. A multiple compartment housing for holding food during traveling is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,839.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that compactly as possible holds pet food and water so that the pet food and water may be easily transported. The device should be configured to allow a pet to drink and eat directly from the device to remove the need of additional bowls for serving the water and food to a pet.